degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Caitlin Ryan and Maya Goldberg began in the first season of Degrassi High. Friendship History Degrassi Junior High: Season 2 In Stage Fright,' '''Maya was leaving the water fountain when Caitlin was walking up to drink from the water fountain as she was preparing to leave. She politely warned Caitlin to watch her feet so she wouldn't accidentally run over her feet and hurt her. Degrassi High: Season 1 In' A New Start, Maya met up with Caitlin who asked her how family's recent barbecue went. She told Caitlin it was wonderful and invited her to come to the next barbecue. Next they went to pay their students fees to Claude Tanner who was collecting the money for the school. Later on Maya and Caitlin were seen leaving Mr. Wozniak's Computer class. Maya then told Caitlin how much she didn't yet understand how to use computers. As they were leaving Claude introduced himself to Caitlin and she introduced herself to him. As they left Maya teased her saying "I think he likes you". In '''Dream On, at lunch time as Caitlin sat down to have lunch with Maya, she told her not to eat the soup because she thought it was made from rats, grossing Caitlin out a little bit. Then she commented to Caitlin that she was really beginning to spend a lot of time with Claude. At first Caitlin told her that they had a lot in common and they were just friends. Then she remarked to him that he was cute possibly hinting the fact that he could be a potential older mature boyfriend one day. She then told Maya that Joey was always thinking about just himself or his band. Maya then told Caitlin that it sounded to her like she and Joey were almost finished. Caitlin then told Maya she could be right. Later that afternoon Maya and Caitlin were finishing work at the end of class when Arthur asked Caitlin when he and her were going to work on their class assignment together. As he left Maya could tell by his smiling and his stammering that he had a crush on Caitlin and Maya teased Caitlin a little about it. Later at the end of the day Caitlin wanted to ask Maya what to tell Joey to break off a date with him. Maya told Caitlin to think of Joey's feelings and how it would feel if someone broke a date with her to go on a date with someone else. Then she mentioned that she felt that she thought Caitlin was afraid of losing Joey in case things wouldn't work out with Claude. In Everybody Wants Something, that morning as they were heading into the school, Maya saw Caitlin barely talk with much enthusiasm to Joey and not want to go on yet another date with him. Maya reminded Caitlin it was time to tell him about her and Claude. Later that day around lunch time, Maya found Caitlin spending yet again more time with Claude and she reminded her that she should break up with Joey before she and Claude became too serious and that she shouldn't lead Joey on thinking she still loved him when the truth was she no longer did. Then Caitlin, under stress and pressure being torn two way between getting over Joey and her new feelings for Claude, told Maya without thinking what would you know about how to treat boys anyways. Maya was almost in tears and really offended and began to take off. Then Caitlin caught up with her and apologized and once again tried to convinced her that they were just friends and they had not even kissed yet. Then Maya asked Caitlin if she did want him to kiss her and Caitlin nodded her head to say maybe, then Maya told her how hurt Joey was going to feel when she dumped him. Later on, after Maya finally saw Caitlin and Claude have their first kiss, she told Caitlin now it was time to break up with Joey so Caitlin went and did what she had to do. In All in a Good Cause, that day Maya asked Caitlin if she was coming to take part in class car wash to raise money for UNICEF and their class and another grade nine class were having a contest to see who raised the most money. Caitlin told her she couldn't because she and Claude once again already planned to do something for people for peace. Maya became mad and annoyed and revealed to Caitlin that she had been spending far too much time lately with just her boyfriend and she seemed to shutting all her friends out of her life. The next day at school, Maya commented to Caitlin how great it would be to see the look on Mr. Raditch's face when he saw his house all covered in toilet paper. Caitlin once again blows her off to talk to Claude. In Testing One, Two, Three..., that day, Maya wanted to go with Caitlin for her court appearance but she couldn't break off a doctor's appointment which had taken months in advance to arrange. After much thought and consideration and realizing not even Claude who got Caitlin arrested for what he was doing would not even show up to court with her, Maya decided to cancel her doctor's appointment and go to court with Caitlin and support her. In Stressed Out, Maya met with Caitlin and Diana preparing to write their English class exam. After the final exam was over, the girls went to clean out their lockers, and Maya invited Caitlin and Diana to come visit her during the summer time at her families cottage. Later, as Caitlin tells Maya and Diana that Ms. Avery had been fired she suggested throwing her a going away surprise party. The next day as she and Diana got permission to hold the party in the resource center and the told Caitlin they were thinking of getting her a clock as a present. Caitlin rudely and with anger told her she didn't care and to get her anything they wanted and she wasn't going to go to the party when she left Maya and Diana look confused as to what made Caitlin so mad at Ms. Avery. Degrassi High: Season 2 In Loyalties, Maya along with her friends Diana, Kathleen and Melanie were helping Caitlin plan something special for Caitlin's parents' 20th wedding anniversary after Melanie suggested "Le bistro". Maya agreed to go with Caitlin after school to check it out and make the reservations. After school that day, when they went to the restaurant just as Maya and Caitlin got inside, Maya pointed out to Caitlin from afar that Caitlin's dad was there. They hid not to be seen and ruin the surprise of Caitlin planning the dinner. Then Maya pointed out to Caitlin that her father was with another woman at first thinking maybe it was Mr. Ryan's secretary. Caitlin told her he didn't have one and when they saw them kissed they realized Mr. Ryan was having an affair. The next day when Maya and Caitlin spoke more about what they saw happen the other day, Maya told Caitlin not to jump to conclusions and maybe there was a reason they kissed and that she should talk about it with her dad to give him a reason to explain. In A Tangled Web, that day at lunch time, Maya was worried about Caitlin because she wasn't eating her lunch again. Also she had not seen her eat for a couple days now. Caitlin at first snapped at her "since were at you my mother ?", Then she apologized for being rude and explained she was so upset about her father's affair and she asked Maya if she should talk to her older brother and her mother about it. Maya once again suggested Caitlin to talk about it with her father first. The next day Maya told Caitlin that she should follow her parents' advice and try and let them work out their own problems and she invited Caitlin over to her house that night until her mother would come home because Caitlin had been so upset about her lying, cheating father that she didn't want to confront him about his affair alone that night, even though later on it turned out her mother still wasn't back home when she got home for the night. In The All Nighter, that day, the girls and their friends were talking about the surprise birthday party they had been planning for Diana Economopoulos' sweet 16 birthday that night. That night at Melanie Brodie's house, the girls had decorated the room all nice for the surprise birthday party and when Diana came in, the girls revealed to her it was a surprise sleepover birthday party. Later at the party, the girls began to reveal some secrets about some guys they were interested in. Maya then revealed she had feelings for Yick Yu and thought that he had very nice eyes. But she didn't feel that she wasn't very attractive. A little later, the girls were preparing their sleeping bags and blankets when they decided to play a truth or dare game. Kathleen took out two joints and dared the girls to try it. All the other girls except Caitlin began to smoke and share the joints. Maya wanted to smoke it to try it just once, but after she first inhaled it she coughed and choked and didn't feel that good and wanted no more. In Extracurricular Activities, that day at school, it was Friday and Maya and Caitlin were not too happy about Mr. Webster giving their class yet another difficult science review test the next Monday. Maya also invited Caitlin to come over to her house and to stay for dinner that night. That day when school ended, as Maya and Caitlin left the school they were making fun and of Mr. Webster and doing good impressions of his voice, when Caitlin's mother showed up at the school. Maya briefly left Caitlin alone to talk with her mother. A few days later one evening at Maya's house as Maya was in her room feeding her pet gerbils, Caitlin was there too upset and mad that her parent's weren't getting a divorce and were staying together after her father had an affair. Maya convinced Caitlin to trust her father and give him a chance and to believe in them and that they were going to try and put it all behind them. In Showtime (1), that day at school, Maya was on her way with Caitlin to the school's auditorium. Claude had seen them and tried to get back together with Caitlin but was once again shrugged off. "He doesn't give up it's been over a year since you stopped going out", Maya said. "I wish he would just go away", Caitlin told her, both unaware how soon their wish would come true. Later that day, while Maya and Caitlin went to their lockers, Maya hinted to Caitlin that Claude was there and wanted to speak to Caitlin again and offer her a white rose and say good-bye. Both girls were completely unaware that he meant good-bye as in good-bye forever as he was about to commit suicide. Then the girls went back to auditorium and Maya gave Caitlin support and wished her good luck as Caitlin auditioned the talent show. Later on, Maya and Caitlin, along with their classmates, were all in horror and shock as Mr. Walfish told them all that Claude had just committed suicide. Later as classes were all cancelled, Maya tried to help Caitlin understand that it wasn't her fault that he killed himself, and that he did it because he was messed up and had a lot of problems. In Showtime (2), the day after Claude's suicide, Maya told Caitlin that she heard that Claudes parent's were having a closed funeral. In One Last Dance, with Degrassi High School closing down for renovations and repairs that summer, Maya and Caitlin attended Degrassi High School's last school dance with just some their close friends. Maya and Caitlin showed up very late and they thought Joey got tired of waiting for Caitlin and left. Maya encouraged Caitlin not to leave the dance just because they thought he left and got tired of waiting, but to stay and just have fun with her and their friends until Joey appeared as Caitlin was about to leave. Degrassi The Next Generation Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion (2), both attended their high school reunion but they were not seen interacting. Trivia *Both are friends with Melanie Brodie, Kathleen Mead and Diana Economopoulos. *Both girls discovered Caitlin's father was having an affair with another woman as they were planning Caitlin's parents' 20th anniversary. Maya was the only person outside of the Ryan family to know about the affair. *Maya noticed that Caitlin had feelings for Claude and tried to make sure who Caitlin wanted to be with since Caitlin was still in a relationship with Joey Jeremiah at the time. *Caitlin was the first girl who didn't judge or tease Maya upon meeting her. *They both attended their high school reunion in August 2001 in Mother and Child Reunion (2). *Arthur Kobalewscuy had a crush on Caitlin while his best friend Yick Yu had a crush on Maya. Gallery showtime1.1.png showtime1.9.png showtime1.17.png showtime1.18.png showtime1.23.png showtime2.7.png ANS1.10.jpg DO16.jpg DO20.jpg EWS09.jpg T123.06.jpg T123.27.jpg SO01.jpg SO04.jpg L11.jpg L18.jpg ATW06.jpg ATW14.jpg ATW23.jpg Caitlinbp.png CW26.jpg TAN03.jpg TAN17.jpg TAN27.jpg Ea10.png Old 7.png Old 8.png Old 25.png Caitlin-maya3.png Caitlin-news.png Caitlin-pissed.png Caitlin-maya.png Caitlin-maya2.png Maya-caitlin-mom.png ANS2.12.jpg Caitlin-maya-diana.png Caitlin-maya4.png Maya1.png Arthur-stalker.png Claude-caitlin-maya.png Alex-claude.png Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Degrassi High